1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a light emitting device package and/or a vehicle headlight using a light emitting device package as a light source thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A light source using a socket bulb may generally be used as a light source for a headlight installed in a vehicle. A socket bulb is a lighting instrument in which a noncombustible gas is stored within a light bulb in a vacuum state and a filament such as tungsten, or the like, is heated electrothermally to obtain light to be radiated therefrom.
However, socket bulbs generally have a relatively short life span and low impact resistance. Thus, recently, a high degree of effort and interest has been concentrated on developing a light source, such as a light emitting diode (LED), that may be used with a low voltage and which may have excellent durability, a long life span, and a simple structure so as to have various shapes.
A vehicle headlight to which an LED is applied may be designed to produce a great quantity of light in terms of properties thereof, and thus, a plurality of LED chips may be continuously arranged to form a light source having a high degree of luminance.
However, when a plurality of LED chips are arrayed, a rectangular cutoff in light distribution characteristics may be generated, resulting in a failure of obtaining continuous light. This may result from a structural problem in which light is separated by a space between LED chips so as to be seen to be discontinuous.